


Phantom Thieves to the Rescue!

by Bilbosama



Series: The Adventures of Aiko Tendo: Ace Reporter [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Rescue Fic, What If story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: In which some poor sap wanders into the horror movie setting called Mementos.That's it, that's the fic.





	Phantom Thieves to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> So like, originally this was going to be a chapter for my Joker-chan AU but I've decided it also works as a standalone.
> 
> This one shot is based on the fact that in Persona 3 Portable, sometimes people wander into Tartarus and you have to rescue them. I figured, what if people sometimes wander into Mementos?
> 
> There was going to be several rescues but in the end, I got writer's block and settled on declaring it complete. :(
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own in here is my OC. Everything else belongs to Atlus.

Aiko Tendo, Future Ace Reporter, has no idea where the fuck she is.

I mean, it looks like the subway but the subway, last she checked, wasn't all spooky looking. Where is the people? Why is everything so red and black?

What the fuck is that thing charging towards her?

Oh right. She should probably run away from that.

She flees into a random direction, hoping it would lead to the exit. The thing from hell follows her.

Eventually, she hits a dead end. At this, Aiko slides down to the ground in defeat. Oh god, what did she do to deserve this? Perhaps her grandmother was right: going against family tradition and choosing to go to Shujin Academy instead of Seven Sisters was definitely bad luck.

The monster catches up to her and then explodes into several smaller monsters. Sure, why not, universe?

With nothing else to lose, Aiko screams as loud as she can.

"Dude," says one of the monsters, "calm down. We just want to eat your nervous system."

At that, Aiko screams louder.

"Shouldn't we get her to stop that?" asks another monster. "At this rate, all this screaming is going to attract that kill stealing asshole with the giant guns."

"Stop right there!" shouts a girl's voice.

"Oh no, it's them."

Them? Aiko uncurls from the ball she had rolled up into and looks up to see what could inconvenience those...things.

Behind the monsters was a group of four teenagers in costumes and a cat like creature.

And holy shit, they have guns.

"This is a hold up," said the girl in the bright red cat suit while holding a tommy gun.

"Why not pick on somebody who can fight back?" said the cat thing. "That's more challenging, right?"

"Eh, who cares," was one of the monsters' reply.

The masked teen wearing the long black overcoat and wielding a pistol in red gloved hands nodded, "then in that case, it's time for you to die."

"Wow, rude."

It was over in five minutes. The guy with the fox mask slung his rifle over his shoulder, sheathed his katana, and walked over to Aiko after the last monster broke up into red and black goo.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Then allow us to escort you to the entrance."

To Aiko's non-surprise, the cat transformed into a van. After everything, that sort of thing seemed...mundane. Or maybe she was still in shock.

After some idle chatter ('man this is like the third time this month. How are people getting in here?' 'Yeah, how did you get in here?' 'I...don't know?') and the red gloved boy's rather interesting driving skills to avoid more of the walking hell monsters, the group arrived at the entrance to hell's subway.

"Just walk straight through, okay?" said the thug with the skull mask.

"Who are you guys?" Aiko finally asks.

"We are the Phantom Thieves!" her saviors chorused.

Aiko wasn't sure if this was even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time for more possible misadventures of Aiko Tendo: Ace Reporter.*
> 
> *Writer's block permitting


End file.
